


New Year's Resolutions

by 2SpaceGays



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests.





	

As New Year’s Eve parties go, the gathering at the Kane mansion is fairly relaxed. Relaxed, Maggie thinks, in comparison to some of the wild booze- and drugged-filled ones Kate has somewhat shamefully recounted to her. The music is quiet rather than blaring, and conversation dominates in the place of dancing. Champagne is paraded around in crystal flutes on polished silverware instead of vodka in chipped shot glasses on a sticky bar counter, and the gourmet meal is more than a few salty pretzels.

Yet, Kate looks as radiant as the blonde has ever seen her. She glides effortlessly through conversation, filling silence with compliments and disavowing any talk of work between Maggie and her detectives, lavishing attention on each of her father’s guests in turn. A picture perfect host if there ever was one. Even Catherine looks pleased, in spite of her initial cynicism over the large cut-outs in her step-daughter’s tight red dress (she might have cleaned up her act, but she’s still _Kate_ ).

Maggie’s hand covers the warm, bared skin at her lover’s waist as they talk with Vincent and his wife, joking about New Year’s resolutions that neither of them have. Neither of them need more exercise, and their diets don’t lack in vegetables. Kate’s drinking less, and Maggie hasn’t picked up a cigarette in six months or lit one in nine. All the proceeds from the event are going to the homeless, and their attitudes leave little to be desired. Accusations of ‘perfect couple’ fly until Kate finally comes up with something.

“You could bring work home less often, babe.”

It’s a cheeky suggestion, barely serious and fitting for the jovial atmosphere, but Maggie snorts, the incredulity on her face mirrored by her second-in-command and his partner.

“You know they can’t help themselves, Kate,” Mrs De Arrazio reminds her, a playful but reprimanding smile flashed at her husband, “Besides, where would the city be without them?”

“You got me there,” the redhead surrenders gracefully, her own adoring smile aimed at Maggie. Less obsession with work on the detective’s part, less stress and fewer lost tempers, might improve their relationship, but any frustration either of them feel is belied by understanding. They’re as bad as each other, anyway, something that Maggie is quick to point out, challenge twinkling in her eyes.

“You could come to bed earlier.”

The suggestive chuckles that gets reveal a different meaning to what the blonde had in mind, and one not _entirely_ appropriate to be alluding to with the commissioner a few feet away and Kate’s father just a bit further. Cheeks already pink from champagne disguise Maggie’s blush.

“What are you doing up so late, Kate?” There’s genuine curiosity in the accusation, for the redhead is the unemployed “trophy wife” as far as most are concerned, with no reason not to be turning in with her lover.

Kate’s free hand snakes around Maggie’s waist, a grin splits her lips “Apart from my stunning fiancée?”

Thankfully, the quip and the laughter that it earns ends the discussion, and eventually the two of them drift away for more light small talk until they’re all lead out onto the balcony to watch the firework display over the harbour and greet the new year with kisses and toasts.

The one Maggie shares with Kate is as sweet as any other, albeit deeper and longer than she’d prefer in front of the crowd that’s gathered. But it’s nothing she ever has or will begrudge her.


End file.
